


Stay the Night

by TheChosenOneIamNot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute Derek, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hella fluffy, M/M, almost 17, and sexytimes, brief angst in second chapter, stiles is 16, they're in lerv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenOneIamNot/pseuds/TheChosenOneIamNot
Summary: Basically just Sterek fluff. Derek asks Stiles to spend the night one evening for the first time and Stiles is nervously excited, not knowing what to expect and Derek is a cuddly puppy.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles may be freaking out just a tad. He and Derek have been dating for just over four months and Stiles was staying over for the first time. 

The sheriff was away for the weekend at a conference two towns over and when he told him, Derek had immediately suggested shyly that Stiles stay with him instead of home alone. Of course Stiles said yes, eager for the opportunity to spend more alone time with his wolf. 

The sheriff left early in the morning with a kiss to his son's forehead and a stern order to be safe. The second he was gone, Stiles raced up to his bedroom where Derek was already waiting and pulled the bag he had packed the previous night out from where it was hidden under his bed. 

"You ready?," Derek asked, nuzzling into his neck from behind. Stiles tilted his head to the side. "One minute, just let me make sure I have everything," he unzipped his bag and took stock of what was inside while Derek chuckled at his thoroughness. 

He gently covered Stiles hands with his own and pulled them away from the interior of the bag and zipping it shut once more, "You've checked three times babe, I think you've got everything, now let's go, I can't wait to be alone with you for an entire weekend," he purred. 

Stiles swallowed audibly, arguments dying on his tongue as he turned in Derek's arms to face him. "I can't wait either. I've been excited all week," he admits. Derek agrees, "me too, I could barely sleep last night. All I could think about was how soon I'd be holding you and waking up to see your face," he murmured sweetly. 

Slowly, the distance between their lips grew smaller until they're mouths met in a warm, tender kiss that quickly lost its innocence and became heated. 

Pulling away after several minutes to take a breath, Stiles grinned up at his wolf,"Now I'm _really_ looking forward to this weekend," he joked, effectively ruining the mood. 

Derek rolled his eyes, smiling wide, "Come on," he takes Stiles by the hand, grabbing his bag for him, and leads him out of the house to where his car is parked around the corner. This weekend is gonna be awesome, Stiles concludes. 

  


~~~ ~~~ ~~~

So far everything has been perfect. Stiles and Derek arrived at the loft hours ago and had lounged around all day, marathoning 'Friends' ,eating takeout, and making out on the couch. 

Now however, it was time for bed and as Stiles was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, he was hit with the sudden realization that he would be sleeping in Derek Hale's bed with the man himself. 

He was simultaneously terrified and excited. It wouldn't be the first time they've fallen asleep together thanks to movie nights with the pack and snuggling on the loveseat, however tonight was just the two of them and Stiles was incredibly nervous. 

It was highly likely that he would be losing his virginity tonight as Derek had been dropping hints for the past month that he wanted to take their relationship to the next level, and Stiles was very decidedly on board with that idea, however, every time they even got close to making love, they were interrupted, whether it be the pack, supernatural disasters, his dad, or on one very memorable occasion, the weather. 

Now they were alone, with no chance of interruptions. With a deep breath, Stiles exited the bathroom and walked to where Derek was already lying propped up in bed waiting for him. 

As soon as he caught sight of Stiles coming, Derek smiled. Stiles stood at the foot of the bed wondering if he should just climb in or wait until Derek invites him until he decides he's overthinking it and crawls onto the left side and under the covers. 

The moment that he's settled, Derek is pulling Stiles towards him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his forehead. "What took so long?," he mumbles, too busy breathing in the intoxicating scent of his boyfriend to pay attention to Stiles heart skipping a beat. "Just got distracted,"Stiles responds before leaning up and pressing his lips against Derek's, who doesn't hesitate to kiss back. 

Things escalate until Stiles is lying under Derek while Derek sucks on the pale skin of his neck. Somehow, they stripped each other of their clothes and were now grinding against each other in only their briefs. 

They continued like this for a while until, panting into each others mouth and groaning at the friction created between them, Derek skims one hand down Stiles side until he reaches the waist band of Stiles boxer briefs. 

Stiles pulls back with a sharp intake of breath causing Derek to still above him immediately,"Stiles? We don't have to do this unless you're completely positive. We can stop here and just go to sleep," he reassures him. "N-no," Stiles stutters,"no, I want this, I want you, you just surprised me a bit," Stiles says, more sure of himself at Derek's soothing tone and the serious look on his face,"I promise, I'm ready," he states. 

Detecting no blips in his heartbeat, Derek continues, slower this time, studying Stiles expression for signs he should stop. 

Seeing none, Stiles and Derek both end up very naked very quickly, and things definitely progressed from there into drawn out moans, whimpers, and pleas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so warning: this chapter is hella angsty but don't worry it has a happy ending. It wasn't intentional but whatevs this is what happened, so if you're not a fan of angst just stick to the first chapter since the second isn't completely necessary.

The next morning, Stiles awoke to sun light streaming in to shine on his face, and an empty bed. The sheets have long gone cold and Stiles begins to panic. 

How did he not notice Derek get up? Why did he leave? Was last night not as good for him as it was Stiles? 

Stiles knows that he isn't as experienced as Derek, and last night was his first time and was far from perfect. It was a bit awkward in the beginning with Stiles feeling lost and Derek not wanting to pressure him into doing anything he didn't want to, but Stiles thought that afterwards, once they relaxed with each other, everything fell into place and was as close to perfection as possible. 

Judging from Derek's moans and the way he breathed out Stiles' name when he finished, like it was a prayer, along with the reverent way he worshiped his body that it was good... apparently not. 

Stiles was close to tears after a good six minutes of working himself up and was trying to choke them back. For the most part, he was successful, with the exception of a single tear sliding down his cheek. 

Deciding that Derek left to give him time to pack his stuff to leave, Stiles sat up and gathered his clothes from last night: a pair of Derek's old sweats he had given to him because they didn't fit anymore, and a worn lacrosse t-shirt. 

Stiles had just finished putting on his clothes when Derek came into the loft, holding two coffees and a bag that had delicious scents wafting from it. He had be looking down and smiling to himself as he walked in but snapped his head up quickly to look at Stiles when he caught a whiff of salt water. 

Seeing Stiles standing next to his bed, fully dressed with a crestfallen look on his face broke Derek a little. His Stiles should always be smiling and content, never unhappy, especially if it was in response to something Derek did. 

Heart beat picking up speed, Derek set the coffee and food on the counter and rushed over taking Stiles face in his hands gently. 

"Stiles, baby, what's wrong? What did I do? Is it last night? You regret it don't you?," Derek rattled off questions with a worried crease between his brow, not giving Stiles time to respond. "God, I'm so fucking sorry baby, please don't cry, I'm sorry, I should never have-" 

Stiles cuts his wolf's rambling short with a strong kiss that Derek does not hesitate to return. 

It lasts only a moment before Derek pulls away,"I thought you left because you were wanted to give me time to leave without having to say it," Stiles tells Derek his worries," I was scared last night wasn't good for you and you didn't want me anymore,". Derek shakes his head energetically. 

"No Stiles! Last night was.. _amazing_ baby. I love you so much," Derek pulls Stiles into a hug,"I left to get you breakfast in bed, I was hoping you wouldn't wake up before I got back," Derek lets out a relieved huff, "I thought you were leaving me. That you regretted last night and resented me for pushing you into it. You scared me..." 

Stiles hugs Derek tighter,"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. And you did not 'push me into anything'! I wanted last night to happen and if I wasn't completely, 100 percent positive, then I would have stopped when you offered. I love you too, Derbear," Derek buried his face into his hair and snorted,"We have issues huh?', he jokes. "Yeah, we're insecure jackasses," Stiles laughs along. 

After the mornings angst, Stiles and Derek spend the rest of the day reassuring themselves that the other wants them just as much with gentle touches and messy sheets. By the time they get around to eating their coffees and food have grown cold. 

That night, there is no hesitation from Stiles when he jumps into the bed and right into Derek's arms,determined to enjoy their last night together before Stiles goes home. 

"G'night Der, love you," 

"night sty, love you more"


End file.
